Nicktoons Unite Again
Nicktoons Unite Again is the fourth sequel to Nicktoons Unite. Like the original, it uses a team of up to four characters from Nickelodeon toons. Plot Spongebob and his many friends realize that a new villain by the name of Ri-Ot the Free-er who freed all the villains from their respective worlds. Playable Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Invader Zim *Tak *Ren Hoek *Rocko *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 *Doug *Tommy Pickles *Bessie Higgenbottom *Eliza Thornberry *CatDog *Avatar Aang *Avatar Wan *Avatar Korra *Leonardo *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Donatello Unlockable Characters *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy (Bikini Bottom) *Sandy Cheeks (Rock Bottom) *Mr. Krabs (Chum Bucket) *Tucker Foley (Amity Park) *Undergrowth (Danny's House) *Vlad Masters (Ghost World) *Cosmo and Wanda (Dimmsdale) *Vicky (Fairy World) *Mr. Crocker (Chincinnati) *Carl Wheezer (Retroville) *Goddard (Jimmy's House) *Ooblar (Yolkus) *Ultra-Lord (NegaRetroville) *The Herminator (Negatron's Lab) *GIR (Dark City) *Gaz (Zim's House) *Almighty Tallest (Hobo 13) *Lok (Pupanunu Village) *Jibolba (Juju World) *Flora (Dream World) *Stimpy (Ren's House) *Fire Chief (Streetway) *George (Stimpy's House) *Heffer Wolffe (Conglom-O) *Ed Bighead (Chewy Chicken) *Bev Bighead (Welcome to Heck) *Nora Wakeman (Tremorton) *Brad Carbunkle (Jenny's House) *Smytus (Cluster Prime) *Spike (Life With The Rugrats) *Phil & Lil (Lava Java) *Chuckie Finster (Reptar's World) *Happy Higgenbottom (San Francisco) *Ben Higgenbottom (Bessie's Apartment) *Gwen (The Dragonflies) *Darwin (African Jungle) *Donnie (The Savannah) *Nigel Thornberry (Rocky Mountain) DLC Characters Heroes Pack *Squidward Tentacles *Sam Manson *Crimson Chin *Sheen Estevez *Dib *Party Juju *Powdered Toast Man *Really Really Big Man *Sheldon Lee/Silver Shell *Reptar *The Mighty B *Marianne Thornberry Villains Pack *Plankton *Nicolai Technus *Gilded Arches *King Goobot *Tak the Irken *Tlaloc *Mr. Horse *Peaches *Vexus *Angelica Pickles *Portia *Siri the Leopard Bosses *Man-Ray & Dirty Bubble *Evil Danny *Body of Evil & Nega-Chin *Goobot & Poultra *Jimmy Negatron & The Herminator *Hobo 678 *Tlaloc & Dream Guardian *Mr. Horse *Giant Peaches *Vexus, Armagedroid & Killgore *Reptar *The Dragonflies *Siri the Leopard *Ri-Ot *Me-Ga Ri-Ot Levels #Training #Bikini Bottom #Rock Bottom #Chum Bucket #Amity Park #Danny's House #Ghost World #Dimmsdale #Fairy World #Chincinnati #Retroville #Jimmy's Lab #Yolkus #NegaRetroville #Negatron's Lab #Dark City #Zim's House #Hobo 13 #Pupanunu Village #Juju World #Dream World #Ren's House #Streetway #Stimpy's House #Conglom-O #Chewy Chicken #Welcome to Heck #Tremorton #Jenny's House #Cluster Prime #Life With The Rugrats #Java Lava #Reptar's World #San Francisco #Bessie's Apartment #The Dragonflies' Nest #African Jungle #The Savannah #Rocky Mountain #The Final Battle #The REAL Final Battle Rating Rated E 10 for cartoon violence. Voice Cast *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Heffer Wolffe *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Killgore *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy Negatron *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom, The Mighty B *Billy West as Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, George, Powdered Toast Man, Ooblar *Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Siri, Sam Manson, Portia *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot *Flea as Donnie Category:Nickelodeon Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Invader Zim Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:The Mighty B! Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Activision Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Rugrats Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Tak And The Power of Juju